dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Monstrous Nightmare
Main Page= |Release Date = July 17th, 2013 (Released with SoD's release) |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = Original Animation |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 7.5 *Pitch Rate: 5.0 *Turn Rate: 7.5 *Acceleration: 3.2 |Combat = *ATK: 375 *FPR: 365 *MOVE: 3 *CRIT: 225 *HPR: 425 *DEF: 75 *HP: 2250 |Battle = *Firepower: 7.3 *Shot Limit: 10 *Base Damage: 14 (Titan: 15) *Max Health: ? (Lvl.50 Titan: 760) |Skills = *Aura *Focus |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 225 Gems *Member Price: 180 Gems |UDT = *50,000 UDT: 4,750 Coins **Member: 3,800 Coins }} The Monstrous Nightmare is a Stoker Class Dragon released with the SoD's release and one of the seven breeds available to choose at the beginning of the game. It can also be purchased for 225 gems (180 gems for members). Description From the School of Dragons Game Guide: :"The Monstrous Nightmare species are known to be some of the most ferocious and aggressive dragons that the Vikings have ever seen. In the Journal of Dragons, the Monstrous Nightmares are classified in the Stoker Class. A Monstrous Nightmare’s key talent is to ‘Fire Burst’, allowing them to set their entire body on fire. The Monstrous Nightmares have a lot of really high leveled features, such as a high attack speed, flight speed, firepower, shot limit, and armor. :"This creature is usually either a purple or scarlet in color with snake-like features. Sly and slippery, Monstrous Nightmares also uses its claw-tipped wings to crawl along the ground. Their lizard like appearance sets them off to appear like rodents of the dragon world. However, these feisty heated dragon species burn anything that comes to sight. Their intimidating glowing eyes strike fear to those who come near." For more information on Monstrous Nightmares, visit here. In Quests Call of the Death Song Monstrous Nightmare gel is mentioned as a primary tool to dissolve Death Song amber. In The Mystery of Sven's Farm, an anonymous Monstrous Nightmare is found trapped in Death Song amber in Sven's Farm. Return to Dragon Island In Following Harald's Trail, a fossil that seems to belong to a Monstrous Nightmare is shown. History *9/27/13 version 4.2: Nightmare detail texture adjusted; previous version was too dark to notice any changes. *The Titanwing stage was introduced on April 20th, 2016. Model History BMN.png|First Monstrous Nightmare Hatchling model BMNv2.png|Monstrous Nightmare Hatchling (Hookfang Skin) (old) MD.png|First Monstrous Nightmare model (old) MNv3.png|Monstrous Nightmare (old) MNv2.png|Monstrous Nightmare (Hookfang Skin) (old) Trivia *Unlike the Deadly Nadder, the Hideous Zippleback and the Gronckle's War Paint, applying the Nightmare War Paint on the Monstrous Nightmare won't brighten the model. Same applies to the Rumblehorn and the Whispering Death. |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood MNE.jpg|Monstrous Nightmare Eggs mne.png|Monstrous Nightmare Egg mnightmare bfr egg.png|Monstrous Nightmare before hatching mnightmare oricolors.png|Monstrous Nightmare default colors mnightmare aft egg.png|Monstrous Nightmare hatchling monst stand.png|Monstrous Nightmare Standing monst idle.png|Monstrous Nightmare Idle monst sit.png|Monstrous Nightmare Sitting mnightmare sleep 1.png|Monstrous Nightmare Sleeping (profile) mnightmare sleep 2.png|Monstrous Nightmare Sleeping (upper view) mnightmare swim 1.gif|Monstrous Nightmare Swimming (back view and animated) mnightmare swim 2.gif|Monstrous Nightmare Swimming (upper view and animated) mnightmare head 1.png|Head and horns (front view) mnightmare head 2.png|Head and horns (profile) mnightmare head 3.png|Head and horns (upper view) mnightmare spine 1.png|Neck, dorsal and sacrum spines mnightmare spine 2.png|Tail spines and fins mnightmare fire 1.png|Monstrous Nightmare's fire mnightmare fire 2.gif|Monstrous Nightmare Firing monst hover.png|Monstrous Nightmare Hovering monst fly.png|Monstrous Nightmare Flying monst fly shot.png|Monstrous Nightmare firing while flying monst glide.png|Monstrous Nightmare Gliding monst break.png|Monstrous Nightmare Braking Titan Stage tnightmare stand.png|Titan Monstrous Standing tnightmare idle.png|Titan Monstrous Idle tnightmare sit.png|Titan Monstrous Sitting tnightmare sleep 1.png|Titan Monstrous Sleeping (profile) tnightmare sleep 2.png|Titan Monstrous Sleeping (upper view) tnightmare swim.png|Titan Monstrous Swimming tnightmare fire.png|Titan Monstrous' Fire tnightmare markings 1.png|Dorsal Spines and Tail Fin tnightmare markings 2.png|Head Horns (profile) tnightmare markings 3.png|Head Horns (front view) tnightmare markings 4.png|Head Horns (upper view) tnightmare hover.png|Titan Monstrous Hovering tnightmare fly.png|Titan Monstrous Flying tnightmare fly shot 1.png|Titan Monstrous firing while flying (front view) tnightmare fly shot 2.png|Titan Monstrous firing while flying (profile) tnightmare glide.png|Titan Monstrous Gliding tnightmare break.png|Titan Monstrous Braking Bioluminescent Patterns |-|Skins= Hero Skin hfang skin 1.png|Hookfang Skin (standing) hfang skin 2.png|Hookfang Skin (flying) tfang 1.png|Titan Hookfang Skin (standing) tfang 2.png|Titan Hookfang Skin (flying War Paint mnightmare wp 1.png|Monstrous War Paint (legs, tail, head and dorsal pattern) mnightmare wp 2.png|Monstrous War Paint (dorsal and upperwings) mnightmare wp 3.png|Monstrous War Paint (underwings) tnightmare wpaint 3.png|Titan Monstrous War Paint (legs, tail, head and dorsal pattern) tnightmare wpaint 1.png|Titan Monstrous War Paint (dorsal and upperwings) tnightmare wpaint 2.png|Titan Monstrous War Paint (underwings) Racing Stripes Racing Colors Ashen Skin mnightmare ashen 1.png|Monstrous Nightmare Ashen Skin mnightmare ashen 2.png|Body pattern and details mnightmare ashen 3.png|Chest, chin, underbelly and underwing hands' details mnightmare ashen 4.png|Dorsal and upperwings pattern and details mnightmaret ashen 1.png|Titan Monstrous Nightmare Ashen Skin mnightmaret ashen 2.png|Body pattern and details mnightmaret ashen 3.png|Chest, chin, underbelly and underwing hands' details mnightmaret ashen 4.png|Dorsal and upperwings pattern and details Class Paint Dreadfall Skin Dreadfall TNightmare bright.png|Titan Monstrous Nightmare wearing the Dreadfall Skin Dreadfall TNightmare top.png|Dreadfall Skin (upper view) Dreadfall TNightmare.png|Dreadfall Skin (under view) Vivid Dreadfall Skin VDreadfall TNightmare bright.png|Titan Monstrous Nightmare wearing the Vivid Dreadfall skin VDreadfall TNightmare top.png|Vivid Dreadfall Skin (upper view) VDreadfall TNightmare.png|Vivid Dreadfall Skin (under view) Ugly Sweater Skin Category:Dragons Category:Primary Starter Dragons Category:Titan Staged Dragons Category:Stoker Class Category:Skill: Aura Category:Skill: Focus Category:Missing images Category:Combat Dragon Category:Trainable dragon Category:Original Model Animation Dragons